


《满脑子都是○○的宇智波佐助同学》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《满脑子都是○○的宇智波佐助同学》

学校里新来了一位任课老师，异国混血，金发蓝眸，脸上的六道胡须胎记让他看起来格外人畜无害。

01  
「漩涡老师半软着身子趴在教室的讲桌上，身后扶着自己的性器正在往他身体里送的正是他们班的班长，宇智波佐助，被高大的少年用超尺寸的性器不断侵犯着，鸣人根本没有时间也没有心思去思考他们正在做的事情是不是有违常理。

佐助看着趴在自己身下的男人，虽然鸣人的表情他看不到，但是听着这名新上任的热血教师的嘴里发出愉悦的呻吟声，佐助还是满足地俯下身亲吻了他裸露的后背。

鸣人已经一丝不挂，与他恰恰相反，佐助穿着整齐，只有裤子微微拉下，明明只是个高中生，佐助却有着令鸣人羡慕不已的结实肌肉和完美的人鱼线。

虽然佐助已经很细心做了扩张，还用了双倍量的润滑剂，但对于是第一次跟男人做爱的鸣人来说，佐助的性器还是太大了，后穴又疼又胀，身后少年的进入动作已经足够轻柔，鸣人还是疼得双手用力抓住身下讲桌的边缘。

两个人的下身紧紧靠在一起，佐助的性器可以清楚感觉到鸣人后穴正死死咬着他。

“漩涡老师，放松一点，你也不想这么快就结束吧。”佐助温热的舌头轻舔着鸣人的耳侧，留下一道湿滑的印记，他的一声老师适得其反，这让鸣人更加紧张了起来，后穴的一阵收缩，弄得佐助差点立刻缴枪投降。

佐助的双手钳住鸣人软软的屁股，把自己的性器抽出了一半，随后又猛地整根送了进去，隐忍了许久的鸣人被这样的动作弄得发出了粘腻的呻吟，“鸣人老师，你知不知道每次你讲课，我都会偷偷在下面手淫，想象着你在我身下喘着气求我再肏深一点的样子我就能立刻射出来。”

“你…你可真够不要脸的。”

佐助听到鸣人骂他，也没高兴反驳，而是坏心眼地加重了身下肏弄的动作，木质的讲桌吱吱作响，桌子上白色的粉笔盒因为猛烈地撞击被推翻到了地上，粉笔散落了一地，激烈的运动让鸣人身上满是汗水，滴滴答答落在讲桌上，被身后的少年恶作剧般顶弄着敏感点，鸣人的双手抓着桌面，指甲差点扣进桌缝里，“混蛋你能不能轻一点！我操啊！”

“鸣人老师，为人师表可不能讲脏话哦。”

鸣人感觉佐助根本不像是第一次做这档子事，少年可以很清楚摸清他的兴奋点，他抽插的动作充满了技巧，九浅一出，差点就要把鸣人给肏射了。

“混蛋，你有什么资格说这个，你现在对老师做的是一个学生该做的事情吗？”鸣人说话的语调早就变了，带着情爱的味道，根本没有任何威慑力。佐助掐着他的腰身疯狂冲刺，弄得鸣人忍不住扭动着屁股，像是要汲取更多。

“鸣人老师，别忘记，我可是未成年，这都是身为成年人的你引诱我的。”

两个人交合的地方流出的液体滴落在地板上，“噗呲噗呲”的水声回荡在教室里，男人的喘息声，呻吟声……」

“宇智波同学？宇智波同学？”

书本敲击桌面的声音，把佐助的思绪又拉回到了课堂上，本来应该空无一人的教室里坐满了学生，而那个在他身下浪叫着的新任课老师此刻穿着整齐正站在讲桌前，脸上带着些许的不满。

“宇智波同学，麻烦你把心思收回来，已经高中三年级，希望大家都可以收收心把心思放在学习上。”鸣人推了推眼镜，没再多说什么，而是继续讲着课。

同学们的视线也从佐助那里收了回来，回到了书本上。

啧，又一次。

02  
「下了课，佐助刚想离开教室就被鸣人叫住了，“宇智波同学，跟我去一趟教员休息室，我有些事要跟你谈谈。”

走道里，佐助不紧不慢跟着鸣人，连踏出的步子都是同一个调。

因为是午休时间，休息室里也没有老师，鸣人从一边拉过一把椅子就让佐助坐了下去，“佐助，我发现你上课总是心不在焉，如果有什么问题可以跟老师讲，老师会想办法帮助你的。”

“真的吗？”佐助歪了歪脑袋，“那如果我说，我想上你呢？漩涡老师会帮助我吗？”

看着坐在对面那个青年脸上的表情渐渐崩坏，再也无法维持那副和蔼的模样，佐助有一种莫名的兴奋感。

还没有等鸣人来得及回应他，佐助一把把鸣人从椅子上拽了起来，然后一手推到了窗户边，侧脸碰到冰凉的玻璃，鸣人立刻打了一个冷颤，当他刚回过神来想斥责宇智波佐助的时候，就感觉自己的嘴里被塞进了什么东西，眼睛向下瞟了一眼发现居然是佐助的领带。

鸣人因为被封住了嘴巴，只能发出“呜呜”的反抗声，但佐助的右手钳住了他的双手高举过头顶，使他动弹不得，随后，鸣人就感觉自己下身一凉，不用想也知道宇智波对他做了什么，羞愤却无能为力，鸣人觉得自己应该是史上最惨的教师了，居然被自己的学生在休息室里扒掉了裤子。

少年把手伸到鸣人前面，直接握住了鸣人耷拉着的性器，食指揉搓着顶端，等感觉到鸣人的马眼吐出液体之后又把关注放在了鸣人的囊袋上，这娴熟的手法让鸣人没办法在思考，别人给他撸管的感觉跟自己手淫完全不一样，他居然有一种前所未有的满足感，这满足的感觉让他忍不住叫出了声。

“嘘，漩涡老师是想把别人喊过来围观吗？””佐助在他耳边轻轻说着，温热的气息喷在鸣人的侧脸。

“不要…不要再继续了…”鸣人没办法说出完整的句子，佐助手上的动作一刻也没有停下，他甚至还侧过头，轻舔着鸣人的脖子，在上面留下一个个清晰可见的吻痕。

鸣人的喘息声越来越重，同为男人的宇智波佐助当然知道鸣人这是要射精了，“在自己学生的手里射出来是什么样的感觉呢？漩涡老师？”

鸣人没时间思考，随着佐助加重手上的动作，鸣人把一个多月未纾解的精液一滴不落射在了自己学生的手里，随后整个人瘫软在佐助的怀里。

佐助看着手里鸣人白色粘腻的精液，把它全部抹在了他的衬衣上，随后用自己已经半勃的性器磨蹭着鸣人的屁股，“老师，我真的很需要帮助呢？”」

“宇智波同学，请你稍微尊重一下老师可以吗？”佐助的思绪又一次飘了回来，面前的年轻教师还在喋喋不休，佐助要用很大的忍耐力才能忍住上前吻住他的冲动。

“我也知道高三大家压力都很大，佐助你的功课一直都很好，又是七班的班长，所以老师希望你能起好带头作用，可以吗？”

佐助点了点头，，没有说话。

鸣人见他总是一副神游太虚的模样，也不知道再多说写什么好了，就挥挥手示意他先出去。

佐助起身，拉开了休息室的门走了出去，直到走到鸣人看不见的地方，他才叹了一口气。

啧，这多都少次。

03  
佐助觉得自己应该减少碰见漩涡鸣人的次数，不见面就不会想。

但事与愿违，放学时候，他们又在厕所里打了个照面。

「因为已经是离校时间，学校的厕所里根本不会有人出现，佐助尽量控制自己不跟鸣人对视，却控制不住鸣人要跟他打招呼，“宇智波同学还不回家吗？”

每一次，只要听到鸣人说着宇智波同学，佐助就觉得再也无法克制自己内心的欲望。

一套动作一气呵成，鸣人被佐助推进了厕所的隔间，整个人吃痛地趴在厕所的马桶上，刚想回头问怎么回事，就听到门锁“咔哒”锁上的声音。

“漩涡老师，这么晚还不回家真的会碰上坏人哦。”随着话音落下，鸣人感觉到佐助的手在捏他的屁股。

“放手啊！”鸣人他挣扎着回头想要喝止宇智波佐助。佐助却拽住了鸣人的胳膊，一个用力让他反了个身面对着自己。

佐助的右手掐着鸣人的下巴，像是在品尝着什么绝世美味的食物一般吮吸着鸣人的双唇，在交缠中，鸣人被迫吃下了佐助不少的唾液，但很意外鸣人并没有恶心的感觉。

一吻结束，佐助把鸣人压在了厕所的隔板上，伸手去解开鸣人裤子的皮带，随后又让鸣人背对着他，他好做接下来要做的事情。

面对他已经肖想了许久的人，佐助一刻都忍不住，在脱下鸣人的蓝色竖条纹内裤之后，佐助就把自己的裤子扯低了一点，掏出他早就已经勃起的性器，在鸣人光滑的屁股上蹭了又蹭，性器吐出的液体沾湿了他的屁股，留下淫靡的水渍。

佐助扶着自己的性器对准了鸣人的后穴，然后一点点推了进去，超乎常人尺寸的性器把鸣人的后穴撑到了最大，鸣人吃痛地叫出了声。

没有做任何的润滑，鸣人甚至觉得自己铁定是要受伤了，而身后的佐助似乎也意识到了这点，他一点点从鸣人的身体里退了出来，就当鸣人以为佐助决定放过自己的时候，鸣人又感觉别的东西进入了他的后穴，那应该是佐助纤细修长的手指。

佐助似乎格外的耐心，一点点做着扩张，因为没有带任何的润滑措施，甚至是连一个避孕套都没有，如果强行做下去，鸣人明天绝对没有办法来上班，这可不是他想见到的。

鸣人或许真的天赋异禀，佐助发现他的后穴自己分泌着润滑的液体。

感觉时机差不多了，佐助再一次把自己性器推进了鸣人的身体里，肏自己喜欢的人的那种满足感让鸣人差点没有忍住立刻射在了鸣人的身体里，他冷静了片刻，用右手狠狠拍了一下鸣人肉乎乎的屁股，看着屁股上显出红色的印记之后，佐助扶着鸣人的腰不断肏干着。」

看着佐助站在洗手台前又出神了的样子，鸣人擦干了双手，轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，“宇智波同学？放学了就早点回家。”

直到鸣人离开厕所，佐助才回过神。

啧，再这样下去，该看心理医生了。

04  
佐助在回家的路上绕路去了一趟甜品屋，看着橱窗里点缀着草莓的白色蛋糕，不喜甜食的他还是买了一个。

用钥匙打开家里的大门，就闻到了晚餐的香味，餐桌上摆放着大碗的味噌叉烧拉面，两个木鱼饭团，还有一小碟的凉拌蔬菜。

“回来了？”鸣人从厨房间探出了脑袋。

“嗯。”

把蛋糕放进了冰箱，佐助从身后抱紧了正在水池边洗碗的鸣人。

“你说你最近怎么老是走神，马上升学考试了。”鸣人嘴里喋喋不休着，随后转了个身，面对着佐助，“你要是再这样下去，别考不上……”

没等鸣人说完，佐助的吻就封住了他的唇。

今天的晚餐可能要推迟了。

THE END


End file.
